The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a chassis mounting system for an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some IHSs such as, for example, desktop IHSs, the components of the IHS are housed in an IHS chassis that is coupled to peripheral devices that allow the IHS to be operated by a user. As the IHS components have become smaller, the IHS chassis has reduced in size as well. With this reduction in size, the locating and mounting of the IHS chassis can be used as a selling point for the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a chassis mounting system for an IHS.